Seisan High School Basketball Team
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: L'histoire de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée Seisan, composée d'une fujoshi, du garçon qui a le béguin pour elle, de deux sempais de deuxième année plutôt cool, un capitaine blasé et un coach machiavélique ! Troisième chapitre ajouté : match Seisan VS Kisaraki Daiichi !
1. Chapter 1

Oui, c'est à nouveau moi ! Cette fois-ci, c'est une fanfiction à chapitres que je vous propose sur ce merveilleux manga qu'est Kuroko's Basket. Elle comptera normalement moins de dix chapitres - j'ai déjà fait mes prévisions - avec un rythme de publication peut-être pas très régulier, car d'une part, j'ai mes cours, et d'autre part, je publie différentes sortes de fanfics sur le fandom de Kuroko's Basket.

Cette fanfic raconte l'histoire d'une équipe lycéenne de basket-ball, du lycée Seisan. (D'où le titre) Les personnages de cette équipe sont tous inventés, et j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop d'OCs afin qu'on puisse les reconnaître et les différencier. Le nom du lycée est sorti de mon imagination, mais il se peut qu'un lycée se nommant Seisan existe, je n'en sais rien.

Concernant les noms des personnages, j'ai choisi de changer la façon de se présenter que j'utilisais normalement, à savoir que les personnages se présentent comme au Japon, le nom de famille en premier, puis le prénom. Ça change de la façon française, j'avais envie d'essayer.

Ah, oui. Les genres de cette fanfic sont : humour, romance, sport, vie scolaire. Il y aura bien évidemment des couples, et l'accent sera mis sur les couples de garçons. Côté couples, mes préférés, à savoir Kagami x Kuroko, Kasamatsu x Kise... mais aussi deux trois couples plus originaux.

Sinon... il n'y a trop rien d'autre à dire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Les personnages - exceptés mes OCs - & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Shônen-ai**, donc **relations entre garçons**, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Que commence Seisan High School Basketball Team !

* * *

Chapitre un : Présentons-nous ! Nous sommes l'équipe de Seisan, et vous ?

- Allez ! Allez !

- Seisan ! Seisan !

- Shûno ! Shûno !

Les cris d'encouragement du public et des joueurs de l'équipe restés en arrière sur le banc rivalisaient pour les deux équipes, Seisan et Shûno. Les joueurs ne cessaient de courir, partant d'un côté du terrain pour y revenir et repartir aussi sec. Les paniers s'enchaînaient des deux côtés, on sentait que les deux équipes étaient du même niveau. On était pourtant dans la seconde moitié du quatrième quart-temps, et tous commençaient à fatiguer. Alors qu'ils restaient deux minutes, l'équipe de Shûno demanda un temps mort. Les dix joueurs rejoignirent leurs bancs respectifs, profitant de ce court instant de pause pour se ré-hydrater et reprendre leur souffle. Les coachs donnaient leurs derniers conseils, qui étaient en général de tout donner afin de marquer le plus de points possible.

La fin du temps mort fut sifflée, et c'est motivés malgré la fatigue qui leur pesait qu'ils retournèrent sur le terrain.

Parmi le public, il y avait d'ailleurs certaines équipes renommées, telle celle de Kaijô ou encore Seirin. Du moins, du côté de Kaijô, il n'y avait que quelques membres, l'équipe au complet n'était pas venue, au contraire de Seirin où toute la petite bande était assise sur les gradins. Kagami était en train de râler – depuis le début du match, d'ailleurs – parce que, d'après lui, voir ce match ne leur apporterait rien, et en plus, ils perdaient du temps d'entraînement. La coach en avait eu rapidement ras-le-bol et lui avait promis le triple de son entraînement habituel une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés, et le capitaine l'avait lui aussi engueulé... à sa manière.

- Non, sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venus regarder ce match ? se plaignit Kagami une nouvelle fois.

- Kagami-kun, le match est presque terminé, tu peux arrêter de geindre.

- Kuroko, enfoiré...

- Oh, Kagami, regarde le dossard 6 de Seisan ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui pour les tirs aux trois points ! s'exclama Izuki, impressionné par un tir qui venait de rentrer avec une jolie courbe dans le panier.

- Eh ! Pourquoi moi en particulier ?!

- Parce qu'il n'y a que le mot dunk dans ton vocabulaire ? proposa innocemment Koganei qui se fit immédiatement fusiller du regard. Le brun aux drôles de mimiques se cacha alors du mieux qu'il put derrière Mitobe, qui le regarda d'un air embêté.

- En tout cas, les gars de Seisan ont l'air de prendre du plaisir à jouer, commenta Teppei avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Riko, puis à Hyûga.

- Oui, c'est une équipe qui ne vise pas particulièrement les championnats, renchérit la jeune fille.

**~SHGT~**

- Coach, commença tout à coup Hyûga, le dossard 13 de Seisan...

- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'on pensait...

- De quoi ? osa demander Furihata.

- Eh bien, l'équipe de Seisan paraît difficile à analyser étant donné le peu de données que l'on a sur eux, et certains de leurs joueurs, surtout parmi les premières années, nous sont inconnus. Et, concernant le dossard 13, nous avions une hypothèse qui semble être vraie...

- Le dossard 13 ? répéta Kawahara.

Tous les joueurs de Seirin jetèrent un coup d'oeil au fameux joueur. Pour un joueur de basket, il n'était pas très grand, frôlant peut-être à peine le mètre 70. Il était assez fin, que ce soit son corps ou son visage qui avait un côté efféminé, et n'était visiblement pas très musclé, mais il avait une maîtrise correcte du ballon, que ce soit dans les passes ou dans les tirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a d'extraordinaire, mis à part le fait qu'il soit assez petit ? demanda Kagami.

- Vous ne remarquez vraiment rien ? s'impatienta Riko.

- Euh...

- Ce n'est pas un garçon, compléta le clutch player.

- … Vraiment ?!

**~SHGT~**

- Victoire du lycée Seisan, 73 à 71 !

Explosion de joie sur le terrain du côté de Seisan tandis que Shûno tirait un peu la tête. Les joueurs vinrent se mettre en ligne, avant de se remercier pour le match. Du côté de Seirin, les membres du club ne faisaient plus vraiment attention au déroulement de la partie, un peu trop abasourdis par l'information.

- Mais... ce n'est pas possible, objecta Fukuda, je croyais que Seisan n'avait qu'une équipe masculine de basket.

- Ce lycée n'a effectivement qu'une équipe masculine, mais leur coach a dû s'arranger pour obtenir une autorisation pour un membre féminin.

- Je n'aurai jamais remarqué que c'était une fille, soupira Koganei, tandis que Mitobe hochait la tête.

- 'Faut avouer qu'elle a pas de formes, comme la coach, commenta le power forward de Seirin.

Ladite coach s'effondra, démoralisée, tandis que le roux faisait face aux regards noirs d'Hyûga et d'Izuki qui lui reprochèrent son manque de tact. Même Kuroko lui mit un coup dans les côtes. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où l'américo-japonais se disait qu'il ne devrait pas se lever...

- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, félicita le coach de Seisan, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

- Merci ! répondirent tous ses joueurs d'une même voix.

- Hm ? Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ? s'interrogea t-il soudainement à voix haute.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua leur dossard 13 qui parlait avec des joueurs de Shûno. Il soupira.

- Sushi !

A l'appel de son surnom, la jeune fille se retourna, et, après avoir salué une dernière fois ceux qui avaient été leurs opposants, vint rejoindre son groupe.

- Désolée, coach !

- Si tu as assez de force pour taper la discute avec les adversaires alors tu en as autant pour écouter les félicitations de ton coach, grinça ledit coach en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste qui se voulait « méchant » mais qui ne pouvait apparaître que comme affectif.

- Désolée, je ne recommencerai plus !

- Allez, aux vestiaires ! Après, on ira manger quelque part !

- Hm... oui, ça devrait être bien... murmura Riko alors que tout le monde quittait les gradins.

Voyant le sourire qu'elle affichait, les membres du club les plus proches d'elles sentirent un frisson parcourir leur colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ? Sans aucun doute quelque chose d'affreux pour eux, mais quoi, exactement ?

**~SHGT~**

Une demi-heure avait passé depuis la fin du match, et le public était soit rentré chez lui, ou, dans le cas des équipes de Seirin et de Kaijô, ils s'étaient retrouvés – par le plus grand des hasard – dans un même restaurant. Même si, au départ, certains avaient fait des grimaces, tous mangeaient sans trop se chicaner, à présent. D'un côté, c'était intéressant du point de vue technique d'aller voir des matchs, mais lorsqu'ils se déroulaient à des horaires tardives, ce n'était pas très économique, ça obligeait à aller manger quelque part. Enfin bon, lorsqu'on retrouvait des « amis » comme c'était le cas, ce n'était pas trop mal.

- Excusez-nous, lança une voix masculine en entrant dans le restaurant, on aimerait manger. Nous sommes... six !

Les deux équipes de basket présentes se retournèrent pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Oh, Seisan ! s'exclama sans le faire exprès Riko.

- Hm ? Ah bonsoir. Vous êtes... Seirin et Kaijô, c'est ça ? demanda le coach de Seisan.

Les deux capitaines des équipes citées hochèrent la tête, imités par quelque-uns de leurs coéquipiers. Au final, l'équipe de Seisan s'installa là où il y avait de la place, faisant ainsi des tables mêlant les représentants des trois lycées. La table réunissant Kasamatsu, Kise, Kagami et Kuroko hérita des dossards 12 et 13, celle de Riko, Hyûga et Teppei du coach et du dossard 3. Les dossards 5 et 6 s'installèrent à part.

**~SHGT~**

- Et donc, commença le dossard 13 de Seisan après avoir commandé, tu me parlais de quoi, déjà, Furihata-kun ?

- De la Génération Miracle, Hosoda-chan, lui répondit son coéquipier.

- Hm... non, je connais pas. Ça ne se mange pas, je suppose ?

A côté d'elle, Kagami s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau tandis que Kise éclata de rire, Kasamatsu écarquilla les yeux et Kuroko resta impassible.

- Une seconde ! intervint Kagami dans leur conversation, tu ne connais pas la Génération Miracle ?! Tu sors d'où ?!

- Euh... fut la seule réponse intelligible qui vient à l'esprit de la lycéenne.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi brute, fit le dénommé Furihata en fusillant Kagami du regard, on peut ne pas connaître !

- Quand... quand même, à ce stade de l'année, n'importe quel joueur lycéen les connaît, commenta Kasamatsu.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à m'expliquer ce que c'est, dit simplement la jeune fille.

- Oui, évidemment... fit Kagami, une grosse goutte derrière le crâne, mais comment est-ce qu'on explique ça ? Tout en posant cette question, il regarda successivement Kuroko, puis Kise avant de finir sur Kasamasu et Furihata.

Furihata prit alors la parole.

- Tout simplement, c'est une équipe de génies venant du collège Teikô ; on en dénombre cinq : Akashi Seijûro, qui est à Rakuzan, Murasakibara Atsuchi, de Yôsen, Aomine Daiki, de Tôô, Midorima Shintarô, qui est à Shûtoku, et, enfin, Kise Ryôta, de Kaijô. A ce qu'il paraît, il y en a un sixième, mais je ne le connais absolument pas. Tu devrais demander au coach, je suis sûr qu'il en sait plus.

- Aah, dit comme ça, c'est plus clair !

Kagami et Kasamatsu étaient pliés en deux, tellement ils riaient, tandis que Kise essayait de ne pas hurler de rire. Et Kuroko semblait amusé par la situation, bien qu'il n'en montre rien.

- Que... qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda le dossard 13.

- Il y a que vous êtes assis à côté de deux membres de la GM et que vous en parlez comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, réussit à dire Kagami après que son fou rire soit passé.

- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Furihata.

- Kise Ryôta, c'est moi, se présenta le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Kuroko Tetsuya, fit le susnommé d'un ton aussi impassible que d'habitude.

- Le sixième joueur, compléta Kagami en pointant du doigt son coéquipier qui venait de se présenter. Au passage, je suis Kagami Taiga.

- Kasamatsu Yukio.

- Furihata Kiyoshi, se présenta à son tour le dossard 12.

- Suzuki Hosoda, ajouta l'unique fille de la tablée, tu t'appelles vraiment Kise Ryôta ? continua t-elle en dévisageant Kise.

- Euh... eh bien, oui...

**~SHGT~**

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit une pichenette sur le front.

- Aie ! Je n'aime pas quand on me fait ça ! s'indigna le mannequin.

- Ryô-chan ? demanda t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête.

Il y eut un silence.

- Ho-chan ? interrogea à son tour le dossard 7.

Elle acquiesça avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage. Kise se jeta sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

- Ho-chan ! Ça fait siiiiii longtemps !

- Pas faux, répondit Hosoda en répondant à son étreinte, depuis qu'on avait 11 ans, non ?

- Ah, j'ai vraiment pas capté quand tu t'es présentée ! Déjà qu'avant tu ressemblais à un garçon, là tu as atteins la limite du possible, non ? dit-il en avisant ses courts cheveux noirs et sa tenue. Elle portait l'uniforme du club de basket-ball de Seisan, qui était visiblement taillé pour un garçon, vu qu'il était un peu large pour elle.

- Et toi tu ressembles toujours autant à une fille, pas étonnant que tu sois mannequin !

- Quoi ?! C'est si méchant !

**~SHGT~**

Les quatre autres les regardèrent parler avec animation, un peu étonnés. Puis, finalement, Kagami continua à manger tandis que Furihata tentait en vain de faire lâcher prise à Kise.

- Merci, Furihata-kun, rit Hosoda une fois que son camarade l'ait libéré de l'étreinte de Kise.

- De... de rien, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait t'étouffer...

- Leçon à retenir, Ryô-chan, tu me dépasses de 20 centimètres et tu pèses au moins 20 kg de plus que moi, alors ne me serre pas dans tes bras comme ça !

- Maiiiiiis...

Les deux amis d'enfance continuèrent leur repas tout en parlant de plein de choses, et les quatre autres avaient décroché, préférant parler entre eux. Furihata tirait un peu la tête en voyant sa coéquipière parler avec animation et rire aux éclats avec Kise, mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de gâcher l'ambiance, vu qu'elle venait de retrouver un ami d'enfance...

- Et, Ho-chan, vous avez une bonne équipe de basket, à Seisan ?

- Bonne ? Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je décrirai notre équipe, Ryô-chan. On joue entre nous surtout pour s'amuser, et même quand il y a des occasions de jouer contre des équipes plus fortes, c'est toujours pour s'amuser.

- Vous n'êtes pas des compétiteurs dans l'âme, alors...

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ne dis pas que l'on a aucune motivation, on participe de temps à autre à de petits tournois, histoire de placer la barre un peu plus haut.

- Je vois. J'aimerais bien jouer un match contre vous, je suis sûr que ce serait intéressant...

- Je me suis amélioré depuis la dernière fois, Ryô-chan. Même si je n'ai repris le basket que cette année...

Kise tilta. Dès qu'elle avait pu, Hosoda avait commencé le basket alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en primaire. C'était du basket pour enfants, mais ce sport était l'une de ses passions, et il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté au collège.

- Ton collège n'avait pas de club de...

- Non, c'est ma faute si j'ai arrêté au collège, coupa t-elle.

- ...

- J'ai eu des problèmes à l'un de mes jambes en deuxième année de collège, déclara simplement la jeune fille en guise d'explication, ne désirant visiblement pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Le blond hocha la tête, puis un autre sujet de conversation commença.

Après ce repas, les trois équipes sortirent du restaurant. Seirin se dirigea d'un côté, tandis que Kaijô et Seisan allaient à l'opposé. Enfin, les deux équipes se séparèrent pour de bon.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Bon, premier chapitre d'introduction, donc pas très long et moyennement intéressant, je le conçois. Les suivants seront mieux, promis !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement, j'aime bien l'ambiance qu'il y a entre les établissements, le comportement de Kise, les présentations et l'esprit de Seisan. Présentation approfondie de l'équipe de Seisan au prochain chapitre !

Note : Un grand merci à Kirinkai pour tous ses conseils, que ce soit en ce qui concerne la parution des fanfics, les fanfics elle-mêmes, tout ! Et aussi merci à Nyny, parce que nos conversations m'inspirent beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre deux de Seisan High School Basketball Team ! Comme je m'y attendais, je l'ai publié assez tard après le chapitre un... gomen. Celui-là est un peu plus long, et plus intéressant ! Il se déroule dans le passé, passant de la rencontre d'Hosoda et de Kise jusqu'au début de l'année au lycée Seisan. Vous verrez par vous-mêmes. ^^

En espérant aussi que vous ne vous perdiez pas avec tous mes Ocs... bon, je n'en ai que pour l'équipe de Seisan, mais je pense que c'est déjà assez. Il faut surtout faire attention à Hosoda et Furihata, le reste est là pour la figuration... (Oui, j'ai un OC qui s'appelle Furihata comme le joueur de Seirin... x])

Bonne lecture, et merci de lire, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira dans son intégralité !

* * *

Chapitre deux : Seisan High School Basket-ball Team : yoroshiku onegai shimasu* ! C'est ce qui s'appelle un coup de foudre !?

* : enchanté.

_Quelques années auparavant, dans la cour d'une école primaire_

- Wah, t'es nul !

- T'es aussi faible qu'une fille !

De jeunes garçons, d'environ six ou sept ans, faisaient des commentaires sur l'un des leurs, un autre petit garçon blond aux jolis yeux noisette.

- Mais... non, c'est juste que... commença le blondinet, les larmes aux yeux.

Il savait que ses copains n'étaient pas méchants en disant ça, mais ces remarques le blessaient quand même. Il ravala tant bien que mal ses larmes, et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsqu'une voix s'écria :

- Eh, arrêtez de l'embêter !

Le blond se retourna, et vit qu'une petite fille se tenait derrière lui. Elle avait de très courts cheveux noirs, et des yeux en amande marrons foncé. Elle détailla du regard ses camarades, puis attendit que les trois garçons bruns s'éloignent pour parler à nouveau :

- Ça va ?

- Je... oui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisses faire comme ça ? Même si tu es une fille, il faut savoir s'affirmer !

- Mais... je suis un garçon ! s'exclama t-il, surpris.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Excuse-moi, c'est que tu ressembles vraiment à une fille...

Une légère grimace sur le visage, le garçonnet se détourna d'elle, boudant.

- Eh, prends pas la mouche ! Tiens, on ne s'est même pas présentés. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ki-Kise Ryôta.

- Ryô-chan, donc, hein ? Enchantée de te connaître, moi c'est Suzuki Hosoda.

- Hosoda-chan, alors ?

- Hm, acquiesça t-elle vivement.

Un sourire timide sur les lèvres, Ryôta ajouta :

- Enchanté.

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, en primaire. En fait, Hosoda était sûre d'avoir déjà rencontré Kise au jardin d'enfants, fait que le blond approuvait, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés jusqu'au jour où elle avait pris sa défense, dans la cour de leur école primaire. A partir de là, la fillette n'avait jamais quitté son nouvel ami. Coup de chance, ils s'étaient retrouvés chaque année dans la même classe, jusqu'au CM2. Et puis, au collège, ils s'étaient séparés, Hosoda allant à Shugô tandis que Ryôta rejoignait Teikô. Les deux jeunes n'étaient pas resté en contact, juste se souvenant un peu l'un de l'autre, comme ça.

Suzuki s'était toujours rappelé d'un Kise avec un côté un peu efféminé, facile à vivre et très sociable, voulant être ami avec le monde entier. Un beau blond, aux cheveux mi-longs, aux jolis yeux noisette avec un corps athlétique.

Kise avait toujours vu Hosoda comme un véritable garçon manqué, ne manquant jamais une occasion pour aller se bagarrer avec d'autres garçons, que ce soit pour s'amuser ou à cause d'une injustice, et sachant en plus faire preuve d'une grande gentillesse à l'égard des autres. Une brunette plutôt grande pour une fille, aux cheveux très courts, sportive.

En deuxième année de collège, la jeune fille avait appris qu'un problème à sa jambe gauche, une déformation pour être précis, allait l'empêcher de faire du sport pour au minimum deux ans. Cette annonce lui avait mis un sacré coup au moral, le basket-ball étant sa passion depuis l'enfance. Elle avait donc arrêté tout sport à ce moment là, et avait cessé de s'informer sur toute actualité concernant le basket.

**~SHGT~**

_Début de l'année au lycée Seisan_

Tous les élèves du lycée Seisan étaient excités, malgré le fait que ce soit la rentrée. En fait, c'étaient surtout les premières années qui faisaient preuve d'enthousiasme, retrouvant des amis du collège, se baladant parmi les nombreux stands des clubs, rejoignant leurs classes en parlant très fort... Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années étaient plus calmes, mais tout aussi contents se voir à nouveau leurs amis.

Du côté du stand du club de basket-ball, il y avait de l'ambiance. Les anciens premières années membres l'année passée, à présent en deuxième année, avaient eu droit à un accueil plutôt effrayant. Leur capitaine n'avait trop rien dit, mais leur coach était venu les accueillir avec un « Vous restez dans le club cette année aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

- Bien sûr, coach, répondit l'un des deux arrivants, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Si on laisse tomber le club, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu ferais, soupira l'autre.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, le coach en question s'assit nonchalamment sur la table qui leur avait été attribuée, et consulta la liste des membres de leur club. Il prit ensuite un stylo et se mit à écrire diverses annotations à côté des noms de chaque joueur.

* * *

Lycée Seisan – Club de basket-ball

Équipe masculine

Nom + Prénom :

Taille + Poids :

Année + Classe :

Poste + Dossard :

* * *

Aku Yûtarô

1,90m - 83 kg

Troisième année - 3-C

Center - Capitaine - Dossard 4

* * *

Koaku Horoshi

1,88m - 80 kg

Deuxième année - 2-B

Point guard – Dossard 5

* * *

Suzumori Kyôsuke

1,81m - 73 kg

Deuxième année - 2-B

Power forward - Dossard 6

Remarque : Bonnes stats aux tirs en dehors de la raquette

* * *

Anorumine Shinji

1,76m - 66 kg

Deuxième année - 2-A

Coach

* * *

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu écris les noms des postes en anglais, Shinji, commenta le capitaine de l'équipe, regardant au-dessus de l'épaule du concerné.

- C'est plus classe, répondit-il, admirant son travail.

- … Seulement quatre membres ? soupira Kyôsuke.

- Coach, il faudra peut-être que tu joues les matchs avec nous cette année encore... fit Horoshi, clairement déçu.

- Cessez de déprimer ! les réprimanda l'élève de 2-A, ce n'est que le début de l'année, nous allons avoir de nouvelles recrues !

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de ses deux homologues de deuxième année. Le troisième année, ne connaissant que trop bien son ami, ne dit rien mais fut rassuré.

- Excusez-moi, c'est bien ici le club de basket-ball ? les interrompit une voix masculine.

Anorumine lança un regard victorieux à ses coéquipiers, avant de répondre positivement à l'élève.

Passant souplement par dessus la table afin d'atterrir sur sa chaise, à côté de Yûtarô, le coach demanda vivement :

- C'est pour une inscription ?

- Oui.

- Nom, prénom, année, classe, déclama t-il, s'emparant impatiemment de sa feuille.

- Furihata Kiyoshi, première année, 1-D.

**~SHGT~**

_Trois semaines plus tard, bâtiment des premières années, classe de 1-D, récréation_

- Alors, tu as pu rejoindre ton club de basket, Kiyoshi ?

Un camarade du collège de Furihata venait tout juste de lui poser cette question. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les cours avaient recommencé, mais les clubs ne commençaient pas tout de suite, devant d'abord attendre des autorisations du proviseur et que les plannings d'occupation du gymnase et autres terrains se fassent.

- Oui, dès le premier jour, rit Furihata.

- On peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, sourit son vis-à-vis.

- Et toi, tu as rejoint un club, Sôsuke ?

- Oui, celui de football.

- C'est cool...

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix en clubs de sport, ici, alors j'ai choisi un sport dans lequel je sais que je débrouillerai !

- Je comprends.

- Excusez-moi, Furihata-kun, Arata-kun ? les coupa une voix.

- O-oui ? sursauta Furihata.

La personne qui venait de les interrompre faisait partie de leur classe, mais Kiyoshi était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. D'une part, cette personne était habillée avec un pantalon, et d'un Tee-shirt plutôt large, et son apparence n'aidait en rien : ses cheveux, noirs, étaient très courts, lui frôlant peut-être à peine le cou, et même si son visage avait un petit quelque chose de féminin, elle n'avait aucune forme pour le prouver. Sa voix était entre deux tons, rendant la tâche encore une fois difficile. Néanmoins, Furihata lui trouvait quelque chose d'attirant. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était mais son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, et son estomac se noua.

La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que si c'était un garçon, il n'avait aucune chance de sortir avec. Il se gifla ensuite mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées envers une personne qu'il venait à peine de vraiment rencontrer. « Faites que ce soit une fille... je... »

- Je t'ai entendu parler de club de basket-ball, continua l'élève sans se rendre compte de la gêne qu'elle provoquait chez Furihata.

- Je... oui, en effet.

- … Est-ce que ce serait possible de s'inscrire, même si l'année a déjà commencé ?

- Je pense que oui... balbutia le jeune garçon.

- Oui, c'est possible de s'inscrire aux clubs à cette période de l'année, intervint tout à coup Arata.

- D'accord... merci beaucoup, et excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompu.

Leur camarade repartit à sa place.

- Où en étions-nous, déjà ? recommença Sôsuke.

N'entendant aucune réponse de la part de son ami, il lui donna un coup de coude.

- Kiyoshi ? Ça va ?

- … Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, murmura le concerné.

**~SHGT~**

_Une semaine plus tard_

La cloche annonçant la fin de la dernière heure de cours retentit dans tout Seisan, faisant de nombreux heureux. Alors que la plupart des étudiants se précipitaient dehors, ceux qui, comme Furihata ou Arata, avaient leurs clubs, ne se pressaient pas plus que ça. Après s'être salués, chacun rejoignit son lieu d'entraînement, à savoir le terrain extérieur pour Sôsuke, et le gymnase pour Kiyoshi.

- Furihata-kun ?

- ARGH !

Sautant au plafond et renversant au passage ses affaires en laissant tomber son sac, le jeune homme manqua même de tomber par terre. La personne qui l'avait interpellé le regarda, surprise.

- Ça va... ?

- O-Oui, je crois...

- … Excuse-moi.

Le vis-à-vis du joueur de basket s'accroupit et l'aida à rassembler rapidement ses affaires. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent une fois, faisant frissonner Kiyoshi. Puis, tous deux se relevèrent.

- Tu vas au club de basket-ball ? l'interrogea l'élève.

Kiyoshi acquiesça. Hochant la tête à son tour, celui, ou celle qui se tenait à ses côtés le suivit. Elle/Il allait donc s'inscrire, au final. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de lui demander si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

- Au-au fait, je me demandais...

- Oui ?

- Malgré le fait qu'on soit dans la même classe, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles...

- Pardon, il semble que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Suzuki Hosoda.

Hosoda ? C'était un prénom de fille ou de garçon, ça ? Plutôt fille, préféra songer Furihata.

Il ne trouva néanmoins pas de formule polie pour lui demander de quel genre il/elle était, alors il se tut. Le duo de premières années arriva donc au gymnase, sans plus se parler.

Des bruits de ballons rebondissant sur le sol se faisaient déjà entendre lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte après s'être changés en tenue de sport. Le coach, les voyant arriver, souffla un bon coup de sifflet, rassemblant ainsi les membres de club. Après que tout le monde se soit présenté, Hosoda observa brièvement chacun d'entre eux.

Le coach, Anorumine Shinji, avait des cheveux mi-longs, noirs, et portait sur le nez des lunettes rectangulaires. Ses yeux, étaient, étrangement, fermés. Le capitaine, Aku Yûtarô, imposant de par sa taille et sa carrure, avait de courts cheveux bruns en bataille, avec des mèches rebiquant vers le haut. Était-ce grâce à du gel ou naturel, ça... Celui s'appelant Suzumori Kyôsuke était un blond aux yeux marrons-noirs, tandis que son acolyte Koaku Horoshi était quant à lui brun. Enfin, son camarade de classe, Furihata Kiyoshi. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, la dépassant de deux ou trois centimètres. Il avait de courts cheveux châtain et des yeux marrons noisettes, un joli marron tout doux, chocolat au lait.

- Pour bien commencer notre première séance... je veux que vous enleviez tous vos Tee-shirts !

- ...

Leurs trois sempais le firent de suite, Furihata, moyennement rassuré, s'exécuta malgré tout et Hosoda fit de même. La seule chose que tous, exceptée cette dernière, notèrent, fut qu'elle portait un débardeur en dessous de son Tee-shirt. Shinji haussa un sourcil soit ce garçon était vraiment pudique, soit... non, il ne savait pas quoi penser pour une autre solution.

Sans plus réfléchir, il passa entre eux, et commença son examen. Ses talents qui lui avaient permis d'être accepté comme coach ne se limitaient pas à son excellente mémoire et son imagination tactique, ils s'étendaient aussi à déterminer quel entraînement serait le plus efficace pour un sportif afin de gagner en puissance, en vitesse, en souplesse... Certes, la plupart des coachs avaient ce talent, mais c'était juste la façon dont ils trouvaient les besoins dans les domaines en entraînement qui différait.

Lui, Anorumine Shinji, c'était en touchant ce qu'il appelait les « points primordiaux » qu'il devinait dans quel domaine ses joueurs avaient des lacunes. Bon, il fallait juste ne pas être chatouilleux, car ses mains passaient presque partout sur les corps.

Après être passé successivement sur Yûtarô, Kyôsuke, Horoshi et Kiyoshi, c'était maintenant au tour d'Hosoda. Son analyse se déroula rapidement, comme pour les autre autres, mais lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se recula d'un pas et s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné. Il remonta ses lunettes, puis demanda :

- Dis-moi, toi... tu ne serais pas une fille, à tout hasard ?

- Si. répondit Hosoda, pas plus dérangée que ça.

- … Quoi ?! fut la seule réaction des autres.

Malgré sa surprise, Furihata ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. C'était bien une fille. La joie qui le submergeait à l'instant présent ne pouvait être égalée que par la surprise des autres membres du club.

La concernée se gratta la tête, tandis que le coach se giflait mentalement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Certes, avec ses vêtements de garçon, sa coupe de cheveux et son absence de formes, on pouvait la confondre sans problème avec un jeune homme, mais, lui, il aurait dû voir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

- Il y a un problème à ça ? demanda t-elle finalement.

- … C'est un peu l'équipe masculine de basket-ball, ici...

- Mais vous m'avez confondu avec un garçon depuis tout à l'heure, alors il n'y a pas de souci.

- ...

- Le problème n'est pas que tu sois une fille, Suzuki, commença le capitaine, mais plutôt le fait que tu aies à suivre des entraînements qui sont normalement prévus pour des garçons si tu rejoins notre club...

- Physiquement, c'est très dur, commenta Kyôsuke.

- Ce n'est pas ma première année de basket, répondit à cela la jeune fille. De plus, je suis habituée à m'entraîner avec des garçons.

- ...

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Shinji eut un petit rire. Se rapprochant d'Hosoda, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Soit, rejoins notre club ! C'est pas comme si on avait assez de membres pour aller jusqu'à en refuser de nouveaux !

Yûtarô soupira, amusé malgré tout, tandis que Suzumori, Koaku et Furihata laissaient s'exprimer leur joie. Ce jour-là, l'équipe lycéenne de basket-ball s'était sentie complète. Comme quoi il suffisait d'à peine six personnes pour faire une équipe digne de ce nom, confiante en ses capacités, et unie.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Et voilà ! J'adore ce chapitre, et j'espère faire encore mieux dans le suivant !

**_Explications :_**

- Comme je l'ai dit au début de ce chapitre, au niveau Ocs, il faut surtout retenir Hosoda & Furihata, le reste est là pour former l'équipe. J'ai un dessin presque achevé de l'équipe de Seisan, ainsi que leurs uniformes, je mettrai ça en image de l'histoire quand je les aurai finis ^^

- Mes modèles physiques pour ces Ocs sont : pour le coach, c'est du capitaine de Tôô, Imayoshi, dont je me suis inspirée. Le capitaine de Seisan, c'est le capitaine de Shûtoku, Ôtsubo. Furihata, c'est le Furihata de Seirin. Kyôsuke, c'est (un peu) Shinya Nakamura, de Kaijô. Horoshi, c'est (un peu) Kobori, de Kaijô lui aussi. Quand à Hosoda... je ne sais pas trop.

- Je ne sais pas encore quand sortira le prochaine chapitre, étant donné que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit... tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'agira d'un match : Seisan contre... je vous laisse à vos interrogations.

Avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Malgré tout le travail, j'ai réussi à trouver un temps pour finir ce chapitre trois ! Il est inutile que je vous précise qu'il est long - trop tard, je l'ai dit - vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt. Évidemment, mêler la vie de tous ces lycéens et écrire dans la foulée un match de basket, ça prend de la place. Ah, aussi, premiers indices de "véritable" boy's love dans ce chapitre, sous la forme (innocente?) de KagaKuro et de AkaFuri ;3

Ce chapitre traite donc de la vie de nos chtits joueurs - plus principalement Seisan et Seirin cette fois-ci - et également d'un match : Seisan contre Kisaraki Daiichi ! Kisaraki Daiichi est une équipe tirée du manga que vous connaissez peut-être (l'équipe, pas le manga) ^o^ Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi ! Bonne lecture ~

Dernière remarque ! J'ai changé la "couverture" de la fanfic : l'image est désormais un dessin de l'équipe de Seisan, réalisé par mes soins. À vous de trouver qui est qui x) (vous pouvez toujours vous référer au chapitre précédent, à la note de fin de l'auteur ^^) Et pas touche au dessin, évidemment.

* * *

Chapitre trois : Kisaraki Daiichi versus Seisan ! La Génération des Malades fait toujours des siennes quand il ne faut pas !

_Lycée Seisan_

- Rassemblement !

Cette réplique, lancée d'un ton trop bien trop énergique pour être ignorée, eut l'effet escompté : toute l'équipe de Seisan rejoignit son coach.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! s'exclama Anorumine.

- Une bonne ou une mauvaise ? l'interrogea alors le capitaine.

- … Mauvaise pour nous, bonne pour eux, répondit sombrement le brun à lunettes.

- Hein ?!

- Voyez par vous-mêmes, fit finalement Shinji avant de faire passer des dossiers à ses joueurs. Voici le data de l'équipe que l'on va devoir affronter la semaine prochaine.

- Kisaraki Daiichi, déchiffra Horoshi.

- Ce sont qui, eux ? demanda à son tour Kyôsuke.

- Ils sont menés par Hanamiya Makoto, un garçon un peu trop intelligent pour être pris à la légère. Il assume le rôle de coach et de capitaine. Aussi, c'est une équipe à ne pas sous-estimer... ils sont connus pour être les joueurs qui trichent le plus lors des compétitions. Quoique, tricher n'est pas le terme exact. Plutôt... leurs adversaires ne ressortent jamais indemnes d'un match.

- … C'est un jeu brutal ? l'interrogea Hosoda, assez peu rassurée.

- En quelque sorte. Connaissant Hanamiya, il tentera sans aucun doute de blesser l'un d'entre vous. Si l'on pouvait prévoir qui sera visé, ce serait plus simple, mais ce type est impitoyable : peu importe la personne visée, il faut juste affaiblir l'équipe, détruire son mental, les faire souffrir le plus possible.

Les cinq joueurs restèrent silencieux, quelque peu abattus par un tel discours.

- Mais..., recommença leur coach.

- ?

- S'il croit que je vais le laisser faire ses petites magouilles, il se trompe lourdement...

- Coach, c'est moi ou tu le connais bien ? l'interrompit Furihata.

- Si je le connais ? Nous avons été dans la même équipe de basket-ball au collège. Pas trop longtemps, mais assez de temps pour se rendre compte que nos manières de jouer concordaient quand il le fallait.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des lycéens en voyant le sourire purement machiavélique de leur coéquipier. Retournant à son habituel tempérament joyeux, Shinji reprit :

- Vous n'auriez quand même pas cru que j'avais le niveau pour faire partie des Uncrowned Generals ?

**~ SHBT ~**

- Uncrowned Generals, hein..., murmura Hosoda.

- Tu as déjà joué contre eux, Hosoda-chan ? lui demanda Furihata.

- Non, étant donné que j'ai arrêté le basket en deuxième année de collège... et toi, Furihata-kun ?

- Non plus, j'ai juste entendu des échos sur eux...

- Oi, Suzuki, Furihata.

Les deux premières années se retournèrent, hélés par leur sempai.

- Koaku-sempai ?

- Yep. Vous faites pas de mouron pour Kisaraki Daiichi.

- ...

- Shinji a mis un accent un peu dramatique sur leur présentation, même si elle est plus que véridique. On va les gérer et leur faire regretter de nous avoir provoqué...

- Provoqué ? Comment ça ? demanda Kiyoshi, curieux.

- Vous ne savez pas ? intervint tout à coup Kyôsuke, c'est Hanamiya qui a forcé la main au coach afin qu'on fasse un match d'entraînement entre nos deux lycées.

- Vraiment ?

- Ils doivent sans doute vouloir s'entraîner contre une équipe qu'ils jugent plus faible qu'eux, histoire de nous démolir et de tester leurs nouvelles tactiques, suggéra Horoshi.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sont que toutes ces réflexions ? Vous voulez me piquer mon job ? fit soudainement la voix d'Anorumine dans leur dos.

- Mais non coach, commença Koaku.

- On rassure juste nos rookies, termina Kyôsuke avec un clin d'oeil.

**~ SHBT ~**

Le reste du temps avant le match fut consacré à un entraînement sérieux sans être trop intensif, Shinji voulant préserver ses joueurs. Enfin, la veille du match, tous eurent un jour de libre.

Le coach, avec le capitaine, comptait bosser un peu plus les tactiques pour le match du lendemain, Furihata se motivait afin de demander à Hosoda d'aller en ville avec lui, et Kyôsuke et Horoshi restèrent chez eux, en famille.

**~ SHBT ~**

_Lycée Seirin_

- Et donc, nous allons voir ce match !

La tirade de la coach se finit ainsi, et elle fit face aux mines consternées de certains joueurs.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on va encore voir un match ? protesta Kagami, mettant l'emphase sur le encore.

- Dois-je vraiment te répéter la raison qui fait que nous devons aller voir ce match entre Seisan et Kisaraki Daiichi ? soupira bruyamment Aida, désespérée.

- Oi, Bakagami, on va bientôt jouer contre Seisan, tu te souviens !? l'engueula à son tour Hyûga.

- Étant donné que l'équipe de Seisan n'est pas connue, il est difficile d'obtenir des informations sur eux... et les seules que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'à présent sont celles que leur coach a laissé passé, c'est à dire du flou. La seule manière d'en obtenir de nouvelles est, premièrement, d'aller voir autant que possible leurs matchs, qu'ils soient officiels ou amicaux, ou, deuxièmement, les espionner, déclara Riko.

Au mot « espionner » tous les garçons – excepté Kuroko – écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Coach, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! geignit Koganei.

- Bien sûr que non, idiots, rit-elle, les faisant soupirer de soulagement. Mais il n'empêche qu'on y ira. Compris, Bakagami ?

- … Mouais.

- Pas « mouais », « oui » !

- Oui, oui...

Ce refus d'obéissance lui valut un coup bien placé dans l'estomac.

**~ SHBT ~**

En sortant de leur gymnase, Kagami et Kuroko aperçurent Furihata Koki, au téléphone. Au début, ils continuèrent à avancer, mais un nom les fit s'arrêter.

- Je... non, Akashi-kun, je ne pourrais pas. Non, vraiment. Pourquoi ? Je... notre équipe va voir un match amical. Non, je ne peux pas, vraiment. Non, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te voir, mais c'est vraiment important. … Puisque je te le dis. A-arrête de faire ton parano, tu veux ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent, puis, lisant l'un dans le regard ce qu'ils voulaient y voir, s'approchèrent un peu de leur camarade de première année.

- Akashi-kun, arrête tes caprices... ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, si on ne se voit pas une fois comme on l'avait prévu !

Soudainement, la réponse du rouge le fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Je... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question... ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ?! Il-il n'y a pas de réponse possible...

Les larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez dans les yeux du brun, qui les essuya nerveusement.

- Ne dis pas ça... arrête, c'est du chantage ! Akashi-kun, tu es affreux ! Et tu n'es qu'un idiot possessif ! Je te détes...

Se rendant compte qu'il en avait déjà trop dit, Koki ne finit pas sa dernière phrase et raccrocha.

Puis ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues, rougissant ses yeux et le faisant sangloter.

Kagami, n'aimant pas trop voir son ami aussi démuni, s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste amical qui se voulait rassurant. Koki sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que des gens aient assisté à sa conversation avec l'ex-capitaine de la Génération Miracle. Kuroko lui lança un regard réconfortant, puis lui proposa de venir avec eux au Maji Burger.

**~ SHBT ~**

Furihata Koki n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on appelait un garçon courageux. Il était même plutôt froussard, lui-même le reconnaissait. Il était de taille moyenne, ses notes n'excellaient pas tout comme elles n'était pas consternantes, et son niveau au basket-ball était largement acceptable pour un meneur débutant. La seule chose d'extraordinaire dans sa vie était son petit ami, Akashi Seijûro. Lui, il était presque parfait. Excellent à l'étude, dans son comportement, au basket...

Au début, ça lui avait fait bizarre de sortir avec un garçon, surtout avec ce garçon. Mais il s'était fait à l'idée d'eux deux comme un couple. Le seul hic, et Koki s'en était rendu compte, c'était que Seijûro était extrêmement possessif, et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait – dont lui, à vrai dire...

Donc, pour notre petit brun, plus de sorties entre copains, plus de sorties tout court, en fait, des milliers de messages pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, des centaines de coups de téléphone... Et des hallucinations d'Akashi qui n'en sont parfois pas, car ce dernier avait tendance à apparaître là où on ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Et encore, cela aurait pu être pire – Furihata n'osait même pas imaginer sa situation actuelle en pire – car il arrivait à protester et à imposer de temps à autre des limites.

À présent au Maji, Kagami regardait d'un œil inquiet Furihata affalé sur la table, tandis qu'à coté de lui, Kuroko sirotait tranquillement son milk-shake. Le rouquin, déballant un de ses innombrables hamburgers, soupira intérieurement. La Génération Miracle posait problème partout, et à tout le monde. Ces mecs n'arrêteraient donc jamais ?

- Furi, où est le problème ? demanda finalement Taiga entre deux bouchées.

Kuroko ne semblait pas enclin à commencer la conversation, alors il s'était jeté à l'eau. Relevant un peu la tête, le brun soupira, mais répondit.

- Vous le savez peut-être, mais... je sors avec Akashi-kun...

Le power forward fit de son mieux pour paraître calme, même si au fond de lui, il hurlait « QUOI ?! ».

- Pas qu'Akashi-kun soit méchant, juste un peu effrayant quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, mais des fois il est ultra-possessif, et même moi j'ai du mal à lui faire entendre raison...

« Il se rend pas compte de l'influence qu'il a sur ce psychopathe... ! »

- Et là, on avait programmé un rendez-vous, mais comme le match Kisaraki Daiichi-Seisan tombe à ce moment là, je l'ai appelé afin d'annuler, sauf qu'il l'a mal pris, et...

Les sanglots faisaient vibrer sa voix, mais Koki tint bon.

- J'ai bien senti qu'il était très déçu mais je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas venir au match... il a essayé de me convaincre de venir, sauf que j'ai refusé alors... alors il m'a dit des choses qu'il ne dit pas en temps normal... Il est même allé jusqu'à me demander ce qui était plus important entre lui et l'équipe... c'est un idiot...

Ayant fini sa tirade, Furihata croisa ses bras sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Les regards de Kagami et de Kuroko se croisèrent. Une conversation visuelle s'engagea alors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On peut trop rien dire à ça... »

« C'est tout à fait Akashi-kun, d'être aussi possessif et aveugle... »

« Tes potes sont trop chelou, Kuroko. »

« Ce sont aussi tes amis maintenant, Kagami-kun, non ? »

« Moi, être ami avec eux ? Tu rêves éveillé. »

« On s'éloigne du sujet de départ. »

« La faute à qui ?… T'as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire, sérieusement ? »

« À part prier pour qu'Akashi-kun s'excuse auprès de Furihata-kun d'une manière ou d'une autre, non. »

Par le plus grand des hasards, le téléphone de Koki vibra soudainement. Ce dernier sortit de son mutisme, et le saisit sans grande conviction. Les larmes réapparurent dans ses yeux chocolat quand il vit le numéro s'afficher sur son écran, mais il ouvrit néanmoins le message. Puis, après sa lecture, il laissa retomber sa tête sur la table et murmura entre deux sanglots, un faible sourire aux lèvres :

- Akashi-kun, tu n'es qu'un idiot...

Kagami soupira, et Kuroko s'autorisa un petit sourire. Les trois adolescents sortirent par la suite du Maji Burger.

**~ SHBT ~**

- Encore merci, déclara Koki à Kagami, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Bah, de rien... je sais bien que c'est pas facile d'avoir un copain qui vient de la GM...

À ces mots, Furihata pencha la tête.

- Pardon ?

- Tu savais pas ? On sort ensemble, répondit d'un ton nonchalant le rouge en désignant Kuroko derrière eux.

- … NON !?

- Oi, oi, calme toi. Je sors pas avec le capitaine de la Génération des Malades, moi.

- A-A-Akashi-kun sait être très gentil !

Taiga se contenta d'hausser un sourcil suite à cette déclaration.

- Furihata-kun, nous te quittons là, on tourne à la prochaine rue, intervint tout à coup Kuroko.

- … Tu t'invites encore chez moi..., ? protesta mollement son copain.

- La cuisine de Kagami-kun me manque.

- Ben tiens, tu parles d'une excuse... À demain, Furi.

- A demain, Kagami, Kuroko !

C'est alors que le brun s'aperçut de quelque chose qu'il n'avait auparavant pas remarqué les deux garçons se tenaient la main. Il eut un petit rire avant de sortir son portable et de regarder une énième fois le message de son amoureux, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Un tel message, ça équivalait à une déclaration d'amour suivie d'une demande en mariage, de la part de Seijûro.

* * *

De : Sei-kun

Sujet : Rendez-vous

À : 13:45

Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'étais vraiment très déçu. J'avais vraiment tout prévu, devoir annuler à la dernière minute ne me plaît pas. Tant pis pour cette fois-ci... mais tu n'as pas le droit de refuser notre prochain rendez-vous. Je viendrais te chercher moi-même s'il le faut, où que tu sois.

Je t'aime.

* * *

**~ SHBT ~**

_Un jour plus tard..._

_Gymnase de Kisaraki Daiichi_

- Bon match !

Étaient alignés d'un côté lorsque cette phrase fut lancée Aku Yûtarô, Koaku Horoshi, Suzumori Kyôsuke, Furihata Kiyoshi et Suzuki Hosoda pour Seisan, et, de l'autre côté, représentant Kisaraki Daiichi, Hanamiya Makoto, Furuhashi Kôjiro, Hara Kazuya, Seto Kentarô et Yamazaki Hiroshi.

Sur les bancs étaient installés les remplaçants – du moins, pour Kisaraki Daiichi, le banc de Seisan ne comptant que deux trois élèves pris au hasard dans des clubs de sport par Shinji - et les coachs, et, sur chaque côté du terrain se trouvaient les cameramen qui filmaient le match. Le public se composait de toutes sortes de spectateurs, que ce soit des supporter, des curieux, de la famille, ou encore d'autres écoles.

L'arbitre siffla, puis envoya le ballon en l'air. Le match pouvait commencer.

- Timing off ! lança Anorumine à ses joueurs. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent.

- Qu'est-ce c'est que ce code, Anorumine ? murmura Hanamiya, moqueur.

- Tu verras bien, Hanamiya, sourit Shinji avant de reporter toute son attention sur le match.

Le ballon arriva en premier dans le camp de Kisaraki Daiichi, ce qui ne parut néanmoins pas perturber les joueurs de Seisan qui se contentèrent de faire une défense simple mais efficace.

Mais, quelque chose clochait.

- Coach, le rythme de Seisan... fit Furihata.

- Hm... il est différent... il est complètement différent de tous les adversaires que nous avons eu à ce jour, confirma Riko.

- Pas qu'il soit si extraordinaire, fit remarquer Hyûga, mais il est remarquablement lent...

- C'est étrange, continua Izuki, surtout quand on sait que le basket-ball est un jeu où la balle doit progresser rapidement.

- Ils doivent avoir une raison pour avoir un jeu aussi lent, pas vrai ? suggéra Koganei.

- … Peut-être qu'ils veulent justement imposer leur rythme ? fit Teppei qui n'était jusqu'alors pas encore intervenu.

Les regards de l'équipe se tournèrent vers lui, l'air de dire « Maintenant que tu le dis, ça semble évident ».

- Je veux dire, tenta le grand brun, ils n'ont pas de raison de ralentir le jeu à ce point, même pour jouer la montre, alors je ne vois que ça.

Riko se concentra à nouveau pleinement sur le jeu, ses yeux analysant ce qu'elle pouvait voir de sa place dans les tribunes. Ça devait être leur raison de jouer ainsi.

« Je vois. L'économie d'énergie physique est bien présente, mais un tel ralentissement demande une concentration intense... » Levant les yeux vers le banc de Seisan, la jeune fille observa un instant leur coach. Il regardait avec attention les moindres mouvements de ses joueurs.

En fait, il lui donnait l'impression de jouer le match avec eux, même si c'était impossible.

**~ SHBT ~**

Le premier quart-temps avait déjà passé lorsqu'elle coupa court à sa réflexion, se disant qu'il lui faudrait peut-être apprécier le match à présent... même si le terme apprécier ne convenait certainement pas à un jeu de Kisaraki Daiichi. Les deux teams étaient pour l'instant à égalité, sans qu'il n'y en ait une qui prenne le dessus sur l'autre.

« Seisan n'est pas à sous-estimer... ils arrivent à maintenir la balance malgré le fait que leurs adversaires aient aligné leurs meilleurs joueurs... » songea Hyûga.

« De plus, leur jeu leur permet d'économiser leurs forces... » fut la pensée d'Izuki.

« Leur plus grand qualité, serait-ce... » commença Teppei avant de s'interrompre car le match reprenait.

Et là, le changement se fit. Infime, mais bien présent.

« Hm... On dirait qu'Anorumine a quand même bien préparé ses joueurs... » se murmura intérieurement Hanamiya avant de reprendre à voix haute :

- La fête commencera après la mi-temps, au troisième quart-temps. Il faut qu'ils continuent à croire qu'on ne peut rien tenter contre eux à cause de l'égalité.

Il attribua ensuite ses joueurs à un des opposants lui-même prendrait Koaku, Kazuya prendrait Suzumori, Furuhashi prendrait Furihata, Kentarô Aku, et, enfin, Yamazaki s'occuperait de Suzuki. Le jeu continua donc, avec un léger avantage pour Kisaraki Daiichi, ce que fit que malgré le bon jeu de Seisan, la mi-temps arriva et ce fut avec un score de 48 à 42 à que la team Kisaraki s'imposa.

**~ SHBT ~**

Les coachs des deux teams prirent un temps pour revoir leurs tactiques, puis donnèrent le reste du temps à leurs joueurs. Hosoda se dirigeait vers leurs vestiaires, accompagnée de Furihata, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Kise en chemin.

- Ryô-chan ? Tu es venu nous voir jouer ? se réjouit-elle.

- Yep, j'ai réussi à convaincre Kasamatsu-sempai de venir voir votre match ! sourit le blond avant de venir faire un câlin à son amie d'enfance qui le repoussa, prétendant qu'elle transpirait trop malgré le fait qu'elle porte l'uniforme du club.

- Hosoda-chan, pourquoi est-ce que tu vas aux vestiaires, d'ailleurs ?

- Tu m'as accompagné sans le savoir, Furihata-kun ? rit la brunette avant de reprendre son sérieux. J'ai des choses à prendre.

Kise, qui s'était joint à eux, haussa un sourcil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir une trousse, visiblement de médicaments, qu'il comprit, et se rappela. Kiyoshi, aux côtés de la jeune fille, l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle avalait des comprimés et prenait une bouffée d'un vaporisateur.

- Ryô-chan, tu t'en souviens ? murmura t-elle.

- Je pensais que ça s'était arrangé, répondit-il, regardant ailleurs.

- Hm...

Hosoda se tourna vers Furihata. Voir la jeune fille dont il était amoureux aussi sérieuse lui donnait des frissons.

- J'ai des problèmes de santé, lui annonça t-elle, mais bon, je doute que tu veuilles en avoir le détail.

- Ah... Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! lui sourit-elle gentiment

- Hm...

- J'y vais, les coupa Kise, je crois avoir vu Kurokocchi, j'aimerais en profiter pour lui dire bonjour ! Faites de votre mieux !

Il les quitta sur ces mots, les laissant tous deux seuls dans les vestiaires.

L'unique fille de l'équipe de basket-ball de Seisan rangea ses médicaments dans sa trousse, puis rangea son sac. Alors qu'ils quittaient les vestiaires, Furihata ne put s'empêcher de se demander quels genres de problèmes Hosoda-chan avait. Ça l'inquiétait, à vrai dire.

Suzuki, à ses côtés, se pencha sur le côté, et, un sourire sur les lèvres, prit la parole.

- Fu-ri-ha-ta-kun ~

- Ah ! sursauta t-il, se rendant compte qu'il avait été plongé dans ses pensées trop longtemps. O-oui ?

- Quand tu ne dis rien, je sais que c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à me demander.

- … C'est vrai.

- Tu te poses des questions à propos de mes problèmes de santé.

- … Oui...

- J'imagine... je peux bien te le dire, après tout. Je souffre d'anémie, et je fais aussi de l'asthme, des fois.

- Aie...

- Et il y a quelque chose d'autre...

- Ça fait déjà beaucoup.

- Hm... tu veux quand même savoir ?

Kiyoshi acquiesça.

- J'ai une faiblesse aux os... ils sont un peu plus fragiles que les os des personnes normales.

Furihata sentit son sang se glacer. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant de soucis ? Et puis, était-ce vraiment bon pour elle de jouer au basket ?

- Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, souffla la fujoshi, tu te demandes comment est-ce que je fais. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu reprendre le basket, alors que j'avais bien compris que mon corps ne supporterait pas trop d'efforts intenses. La réponse est simple, pourtant. J'adore le basket-ball, j'ai toujours aimé ce sport. C'est une passion tellement forte que même en ayant arrêté deux années, je n'ai pas pu me la sortir de la tête. Mais... à cause de mon corps, je ne pourrais pas continuer. J'ai fait le caprice de reprendre le sport en première année de lycée, parce que ça me manquait trop. J'ai choisi de laisser libre cours à ma passion cette unique année, parce que je sais que dans les années à venir, mon corps s'affaiblira au point que je ne puisse plus jouer. C'est ma dernière année de basket-ball... et ça me fait mal d'y penser. Mais pour le moment, je profite juste d'être avec l'équipe. Vous êtes tous géniaux, et vous aimez ce sport autant que moi... c'est ça qui me motive à jouer, et à me donner à fond sur le terrain. Je... je veux profiter de cette année au maximum, avec vous tous.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, sans s'en rendre compte. À peine Hosoda finit-elle son monologue que Furihata la prit doucement dans ses bras, et l'attira contre lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser.

- Hosoda-chan, je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux cette année. Je ferais de mon mieux pour jouer au maximum avec toi. Et je... non, rien.

- Merci, Furihata-kun, sourit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte, touchée.

**~ SHBT ~**

- Hosoda-chan, je peux te poser une dernière question ? demanda Furihata alors qu'ils remettaient leurs dossards pour aller jouer le troisième quart-temps.

- Oui ?

- Dans ta famille, il n'y a que toi qui a de tels problèmes ?

- … Non... Mon grand frère a aussi de l'anémie, et mon petit frère a quelques problèmes aux poumons.

- ...

- En plus, on est tous des fous de sport, alors je ne te dis pas qu'on le paye lorsque l'on n'en fait qu'à notre tête... Allez, on y va ?

Le sourire que lui offrit alors la fille pour qui il avait un faible de plus en plus grandissant le fit rougir, et il acquiesça juste.

**~ SHBT ~**

- La mi-temps est à présent terminée, annonça la voix du haut-parleur, le match entre Kisaraki Daiichi et Seisan reprend pour les troisième et quatrième quart-temps.

Les joueurs vinrent se replacer sur le terrain, et la balle fut donnée à Seisan. Dix secondes plus tard, à moins que ce ne soit quinze, le ballon atterrissait dans le panier, sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- Défense ! lança le capitaine de Seisan.

- Petite démonstration du timing on, Hanamiya, chantonna Anorumine. Repassez au middle timing !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, Anorumine ? fit son rival, grinçant des dents.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, tel que je te connais, tu trouveras bientôt notre faille. Mais peut-être aurons-nous un avantage suffisant d'ici là ?

- Tch.

- Coach, qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Koganei, du haut des tribunes.

- Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur jeu de tout à l'heure... commenta à son tour Izuki.

- La balle a traversé le terrain à une vitesse phénoménale ! enchaîna Tsuchida.

- Non, le corrigea Hyûga, la vitesse n'était pas si exceptionnelle. C'est parce qu'on s'était habitués à elle qu'on a cru qu'elle avait dépassé le stade d'une vitesse normale.

- Il n'empêche, Hyûga-kun, intervint à son tour Riko, que ça dépassait l'ordinaire. Les joueurs de Kisaraki Daiichi sont pourtant réactifs, et ils n'ont rien pu faire.

- C'était sous le coup de la surprise, proposa Teppei, qui étudiait sérieusement les positions des joueurs. Riko, est-ce que tu as remarqué comment Seisan était placé ?

La coach secoua négativement la tête.

- Zut, j'aurais dû mieux regarder ! jura t-elle.

- Mais il y a des chances qu'ils le refassent, non ? suggéra à son tour Kagami. Parce que leur jeu lent n'a pas totalement pris sur leurs opposants.

- Et dans ce cas, ils n'auront plus l'effet de surprise, compléta Kuroko, il doit y avoir autre chose avec cette tactique.

- Wouf ! approuva Nigô.

- Nigô, chut, lui intima Kuroko.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as emmené ? râla discrètement son copain.

Comme réponse, il eut droit à un regard made-in-Kuroko-imitant-Nigô-pouvant-faire-craquer-n'importe-qui. Rougissant, Kagami abandonna, et laissa son petit ami entrelacer leurs mains en une douce caresse.

**~ SHBT ~**

Après avoir marqué un panier, Kisaraki Daiichi demanda un temps mort. Hanamiya, regagnant le banc, fit rapidement un point sur ce qu'il savait des tactiques de Seisan.

« Au début, il avait demandé un 'timing off' qui a progressé en 'middle timing' pour finalement être boosté en 'timing on'... c'est un code facile à comprendre. Ce sur quoi Anorumine joue, ce n'est pas la montre mais la progression du jeu. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a pas que trois types de progression... voyons voir... J'y suis. Il faut une certain étape d'adaptation pour que ses joueurs puissent passer de 'timing', ce qui rend la progression d'un timing à son suivant impossible en une fois, mais la régression peut se faire facilement. À partir de là... je sais. »

- Depuis le début du match, nous sommes trop gentils, vous ne trouvez pas ? déclara le coach-capitaine de Kisaraki Daiichi à son cinq majeur.

- Vrai, approuva Kazuya, ils sont même pas blessés pour l'instant.

- À ce propos, Hanamiya, intervint Seto.

- Hm ?

- Tu as dû remarquer comme moi que Seisan ne compte aucun joueur sur le banc, excepté Anorumine.

- Aucun joueur ? répéta Yamazaki.

- Les types d'à côté du coach doivent être des gars d'autre clubs, emmenés là juste pour la figuration, lança Seto. Tu comprends ce que ça implique ? reprit le brun en s'adressant à leur capitaine.

- Que si on sort l'un de leurs joueurs, ils n'en auront pas en réserve, conclut Hanamiya, un sourire mauvais faisait lentement son apparition sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait pas pensé, c'était justement ce qu'il avait pensé, mais au moins, cela prouvait que Kentarô et lui avaient eu les mêmes pensées.

Deux joueurs au Q.I. De 160 dans une seule et même équipe, c'était mauvais pour leurs adversaires, peu importe qui que ce soit, songea intérieurement Hara. C'était justement ce qui était redoutable chez eux : un coach-capitaine machiavélique au possible, et eux, ses exécutants sans pitié.

- Lequel on vise ?

**~ SHBT ~**

- Fin du temps mort pour Kisaraki Daiichi !

Tout ce petit monde revint sur le terrain. Le score était à présent de 59 à 57, et c'était Seisan qui avait l'avantage. On en était à la moitié du troisième quart-temps, même plutôt vers sa fin. Et là, tout bascula. Hosoda était en défense du côté du panier de Seisan, car des joueurs de Kisaraki Daiichi approchaient pour marquer. Quand elle vit Hanamiya se rapprocher d'elle, elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Mais c'est quand la shooting guard perçut son changement de rythme qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait intérêt à soit bouger de là en vitesse, ou soit se protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le réflexe qui lui vint à cet instant fut de croiser ses bras devant elle.

Le choc fut moins violent que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais la joueuse se sentit projetée en arrière, et quand son dos alla s'encastrer contre le poteau de basket, elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de sortir de ses lèvres.

- Faute du dossard 4 de Kisaraki Daiichi, charge ! hurla l'arbitre.

Le public était stupéfait. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient le style de jeu de Kisaraki étaient conscients que ce genres d'accidents allaient arriver, mais... ça devait faire mal. La victime s'était redressée, se frottant les bras et la tête. D'ailleurs, deux bleus commençaient à apparaître sur ses avants-bras, et, en s'étant frottée la tête, le dossard 13 s'était aperçue qu'elle saignait à l'arrière du crâne. Rien de trop méchant, mais ça l'avait quand même assommée.

Ses coéquipiers étaient restés pétrifiés sur place, et Furihata était sans doute le plus sous le choc. Dans sa tête repassaient les paroles qu'ils avaient échangé à peine quelques minutes auparavant...

« C'est ma dernière année de basket-ball. »

« Vous êtes tous géniaux, et vous aimez ce sport autant que moi... c'est ça qui me motive à jouer. »

« Mais pour le moment, je profite juste d'être avec l'équipe. »

« Merci, Furihata-kun. »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se rendit à ses côtés pour la soutenir en la prenant dans ses bras. Hosoda le rassura en lui disant qu'elle pouvait marcher, mais Aorumine demanda immédiatement un temps mort et un changement de joueur.

- Coach, si tu me fais sortir maintenant... tenta Hosoda en s'asseyant sur le banc.

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Je te sors, et tu ne joues plus du match, la coupa t-il.

- ...

- Shinji, intervint leur capitaine, si tu sors Suzuki, il va falloir que...

- Excusez-moi ! résonna tout à coup une voix près de la table des arbitres.

**~ SHBT ~**

Seisan se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé : c'était un garçon, approchant sans doute le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, qui portait l'uniforme sportif du club de basket-ball de Seisan. Après avoir parlementé un court instant avec les arbitres, il vint près du banc et enleva son uniforme, laissant voir sa tenue de basket, un dossard indiquant le numéro 8. Maintenant qu'ils le voyaient de plus près, ils pouvaient voir son visage fin mais masculin, de légères cernes sous des yeux marrons, ainsi qu'une mèche noire barrant la moitié droite de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria Hosoda, surprise.

- Je passais comme ça, pour assister à ton match, lui répondit le grand brun avant de reprendre d'une voix froide, et je viens de voir... « ça ».

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre, alors ne fit que se mordre les lèvres.

- Excuse-moi, mais pouvons-nous savoir ton nom ? l'interrogea Kyôsuke.

- Suzuki. Suzuki Kazuto, je suis le grand frère d'Hosoda.

Regard interrogateurs et surpris de la part des membres de l'équipe, y compris de Furihata qui ne s'était pas imaginé le grand frère d'Hosoda-chan comme ça.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que tu me laisses jouer, reprit Kazuto, s'adressant à Anuromine.

- … Et pourquoi ça ?

- D'un, parce que si tu refuses vous perdrez le match. De deux, parce qu'il y a un mec avec qui j'ai des comptes à rendre.

Le seconde année de Seisan hocha la tête.

- Coach, est-ce que c'est vraiment prudent de faire ça ? intervint Furihata.

- ...

- Quoi, tu crois que je ne sais pas jouer au basket ? demanda Kazuto, se concentrant sur lui. Kiyoshi frissonna, mais répondit.

- Non, mais... tu ne fais pas partie du lycée ni de l'équipe...

- J'ai berné les arbitres, ne cherche pas plus loin. Tu veux gagner ce match, ou non ?

- ...

Le brun demanda ensuite rapidement à connaître les positions des joueurs, et demanda à Kyôsuke d'échanger de poste avec lui : il passerait power forward tandis que le blond serait shooting guard.

**~ SHBT ~**

Alors que la fin du temps mort était sifflée et que la nouvelle équipe de Seisan rentrait sur le terrain, Shinji s'adressa à Hosoda.

- Suzuki, dis-moi...

- Oui, coach ?

- Ton frère, il jouait au basket au lycée, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui... il était à Seisan lui aussi.

- … Je crois que je me rappelle maintenant.

- ?

- Yûtarô m'avait parlé d'«eux ». Les Controllers...

- … C'est effectivement le nom de l'équipe dans laquelle mon frère jouait...

« C'était eux qui se nommaient ainsi « portes » afin de définir leurs rôles... Ils étaient extraordinaires, d'après les rumeurs... j'aurai bien aimé joué avec eux. Aujourd'hui, la « porte Nord », Suzuki Kazuto... avec lui à nos côtés, aucun risque que l'on perde. »

- Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas remis les pieds sur un terrain de basket, mais n'espérez pas de traitement de faveur de ma part, lança le dossard 8 en s'étirant, s'adressant bien évidemment à l'équipe adverse de Seisan.

**~ SHBT ~**

Le jeu reprit, avec le ballon pour Seisan. Horoshi fit une passe à Kyôsuke qui marqua un trois-points sans trop d'efforts. La balle fut ensuite donnée à Kisaraki Daiichi qui commença son ascension vers le panier, ascension qui fut coupée au milieu du terrain, car Seisan leur barrait complètement la route. La balle fut volée à Hanamiya par le capitaine, Yûtarô, qui, en quelques foulées, fut près du panier. L'imposant joueur fit une passe à Kazuto, et, devant les yeux ébahis des joueurs et des spectateurs, l'ex-joueur de basket-ball fit un resplendissant dunk.

Une fois redescendu sur le terrain et sur Terre, Kazuto eut un léger sourire. C'était tellement bon de rejouer au basket, de sentir la balle rebondir sous ses doigts, de pouvoir courir jusqu'à perdre haleine... Tout ça lui rappelait ses vieux jours au lycée, lorsqu'il jouait avec les Controllers, et qu'ils s'éclataient en matchs.

Mais il devait cesser de se souvenir : pour le moment, savoir jouer au basket lui suffirait. Mais il appréciait de sentir les vieilles habitudes reprendre le dessus, lui évitant tout de même de nombreuses fautes au règlement.

On en était à présent à la moitié du quatrième quart-temps, le match touchait à sa fin. Les joueurs des deux équipes se donnaient à fond, puisant dans leurs dernières réserves d'énergie. Seisan était acharné, et enchaînaient les dunks et trois-points, ainsi que les changements de rythme. Kisaraki Daiichi, de son côté, répliquait avec les vols d'Hanamiya et la force brute de Seto, mais aussi avec les enfreintes au règlement des trois autres.

Mais c'est néanmoins sur un buzzer beater - un dernier dunk de Kazuto - que le match s'acheva, Seisan gagnant avec un score de 79 à 67. Des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent du côté de Seisan, tandis qu'une aura noire entourait le capitaine-coach de Kisaraki Daiichi.

- Sans rancune, Hanamiya ? fit Anuromine, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

- Va mourir, lui répondit l'autre brun, se détournant de lui.

Furihata en profita, mine de rien, pour faire un câlin à Hosoda qui ne le repoussa pas. Le brun sentit juste une aura glaciale venir de derrière lui, et n'eut pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celui qui venait de mener leur équipe à la victoire.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Kazuto d'un ton angélique.

- Je le félicite pour son excellent jeu, rétorqua Hosoda.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son coéquipier, et ce dernier y lut qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose pour embêter son grand frère.

- Ne m'en veux pas, hein, murmura t-elle à son oreille.

- Que...

Kiyoshi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle l'embrassa sur la joue, appuyant bien ses lèvres contre sa peau. Kazuto se transforma en statue de glace, Furihata en tomate, et Hosoda, toute contente de son coup, quitta l'étreinte du jeune homme avant d'aller voir ses autres coéquipiers.

Après un passage aux vestiaires, Seisan sortit, et fut attaqué par un Kise sur-excité.

- HO-CHAN !

- Ryô !

77 kilos se jetèrent à la vitesse de la lumière sur une Hosoda plus que surprise. L'étreinte affectueuse fut de trop pour son corps, et elle se sentit faiblir au point de presque perdre connaissance. Heureusement, Furihata, derrière elle, eut le temps d'intervenir en repoussant Kise et en la prenant contre lui.

Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, le blond se recula et demanda avec inquiétude à son amie d'enfance si elle allait bien.

- Juste un vertige, prétendit la brunette avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne.

Sur ce, Kazuto intervint à nouveau pour que Furihata laisse sa sœur, cette dernière protesta, défendant son camarade de classe pendant que Kise appelait Kasamatsu pour qu'il les rejoigne tandis que le reste de l'équipe de Seisan avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers un restaurant de proximité afin de se reposer.

Cette journée avait été épuisante.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Re-yo !

C'était long, pas vrai ? Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles choses, pas vrai ? Il y a trop de persos tout à coup, pas vrai ?

Commençons par le commencement, alors ! Ce chapitre apporte pleiiiin de nouvelles infos : les relations des protagonistes, des histoires de passé... Fiou, c'est fatiguant. Mais j'aime bien x) J'ai bien aimé faire les conversations à Seisan et à Seirin, c'est intéressant - mais très long - de décrire leurs vies au lycée. Le match était fatiguant à écrire, et vous remarquerez que je ne suis absolument pas experte en matière de narration sportive. Le résultat n'est pas si mal, non ?

Côté OCs, un nouveau apparaît, le grand frère d'Hosoda ~ Bon, le gars qui débarque d'on ne sait où et puis qui tout à coup fait gagner Seisan à coups de dunk alors qu'il ne joue plus au basket, c'est un peu... bizarre. Désolée d'inventer des persos bizarres. Mais il est cool à sa façon x)

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite, j'ai besoin de temps pour l'écrire ^^ À bientôt ~


End file.
